


Your Cigarette Traces a Ladder

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Football, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had just taken his first drag when someone came around the corner. He was suddenly alone in the alleyway with one of footballers: tall, blonde, and looking completely out of place outside of The Rising Sun. </p><p>“Hey, can I bum a smoke?” he asked. </p><p>Merlin gave him a sideways glance and mumbled, “last one,” through an exhale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Cigarette Traces a Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the Punk!Merlin and Footballer!Arthur tropes. I also REALLY have a thing for shotgunning.
> 
> Title from "2HB" By the Roxy Music.
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

The Rising Sun was one of the few bars in the small university town of Camelot to host punk bands on some weekends. Merlin had discovered it his first week in town as a first year at Camelot University, and since then he had been there whenever a band played through. It wasn’t the same as going to the city for a gig but in some ways this was better; he and his friends could get fucked up and yell and smash into each other then stumble home at the end of the night.

Tonight, however, despite hosting one of Merlin’s favourite local bands, The Rising Sun seemed to be overrun with a completely different crowd: footballers.

Merlin had successfully ignored the group of guys in polo shirts and chinos on the other side of the bar during the band’s first set. He stoically headed for the pit, getting roughed up and sweaty with his mate, Will, before the footballers really started grating on his nerves. Once the sounds of Morgana & the Sorceresses died away, it was harder to ignore the group calling for shots and chanting at each other as they chugged beers.

Merlin downed the last of his pint and told his friends he was going for a smoke before he quickly exiting the bar. His leather jacket did little to keep him dry or warm, but Merlin took comfort in the few minutes of quiet he was getting in the alleyway. He banged the packet of cigarettes on the back of his hand then flipped open the lid only to find one left: the lucky one he turned upside down in each new box. Merlin sighed, pulling out the cigarette and smashing the box in his fist; he was normally a social smoker, so a pack would last him a week or so. This was not when he wanted to run out, not when this was his excuse for staying outside.

Merlin had just taken his first drag when someone came around the corner. He was suddenly alone in the alleyway with one of footballers: tall, blonde, and looking completely out of place outside of The Rising Sun.

“Hey, can I bum a smoke?” he asked.

Merlin gave him a sideways glance and mumbled, “last one,” through an exhale.

“Shit,” the footballer swore, running a hand through his hair.

“So, what’s the deal,” Merlin asked, studying the lit tip of his cigarette as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. “Did you guys all get lost or something?”

The footballer laughed and Merlin felt himself relax a little. “Oh god, no. It’s my sister’s birthday and she asked me to come out tonight, so I brought some of the lads. She’s in one of the bands,” he explained.

“Your sister?” Merlin asked doubtfully. “Which band?”

“They just finished. Morgana & the Sorceresses?”

Merlin was suddenly paying attention. “Your sister in Morgana & the Sorceresses?”

“My sister _is_ Morgana,” he footballer clarified, and then narrowed his eyes at Merlin. “Why? Do you fancy her?”

Merlin choked on a lungful of smoke as he laughed. “No, no,” he said, waving the smoke away from his face. “Totally not my type. Just a fan of the band.”

The footballer’s face softened, “She’s be pleased to hear that.”

Merlin hesitated a moment before holding out the half smoked cigarette to his unexpected companion.

“Thanks, mate,” he said, bring it up to his lips. “I’m Arthur, by the way.”

“Merlin,” Merlin said, taking offered cigarette back.

Merlin eyed Arthur for a moment, “You guys look nothing alike,” he said finally. “I would have never guessed you were related.”

“She’s technically my half sister,” Arthur explained as Merlin passed the cigarette back to him. “We’re pretty much night and day when it comes to most things. She was always into music and I was into football, that sort of thing.”

“So it seems,” Merlin agreed.

Arthur bit his lip and looked up at Merlin, “So, if she’s totally not your type…”

“You know,” Merlin said, cutting Arthur off. “There are only a few drags left on this. We could…” he trailed off.

“Yeah,” Arthur breathed stepping into Merlin space.

Merlin took a deep drag and held it in his lungs. Arthur moved forward and slid his mouth over Merlin’s opening his lips and inhaling the smoke of Merlin’s exhale. Arthur held his mouth against Merlin’s for a moment before pulling back and exhaling. Merlin felt dizzy with lack of air, but he was ready for more.

This time Arthur took the first drag and then sealed his lips to Merlin’s again, exhaling as Merlin inhaled; passing the smoke back and forth.

Arthur let the butt drop from his fingers onto the damp pavement, and instead clung to the collar of Merlin’s leather jacket. Merlin slid his fingers up into Arthurs soft hair and soon all the smoke was gone, but they were still pressed together, kissing and licking into each other’s mouths.

There was a crash as the door to the bar flew open and the voices from inside were suddenly audible. Merlin and Arthur broke away and looked around, but they were still alone in the alley.

“I should get back in,” Arthur said. “They’ll be wondering where I went.”

“Oh,” Merlin said dejectedly. “Sure, of course.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm, pushing up the sleeve of his jacket and scribbling his number across Merlin’s forearm. He then pressed Merlin back against the wall and darted in for a small kiss. Merlin’s eyes flew open in shock.

“Call me,” he whispered through a smile. And then he was gone.

Merlin took a moment to collect himself before making his way back inside.

“Oi, Merlin!” Will called, waving him over to the bar where a fresh pint was waiting for him. “Where’ve you been? They’re about to go back on.”

“I have perfect timing then,” Merlin said.

“That’s for sure. You missed this lot going all Neanderthal on each other,” Will said, jabbing a thumb towards the footballers over in the corner.

Merlin just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. He had Arthur’s number on his arm and Morgana & the Sorceresses were about go back on stage. Merlin smiled into his pint glass; it was going to be a wonderful night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Is It Fog or Cigerette Smoke? I Can't Fucking Tell.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577912) by [Humble_Tortoise (Caskets_Here)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Humble_Tortoise)




End file.
